


Pleased

by teaandsmut



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Christmas Smut, F/F, Genderplay, Hard Packing, Light Dom/sub, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, masc!Catra, soft Dom!Glimmer, sub!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: Glimmer indulges a fantasy of Catra's while they attend a party for a winter festival.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2020





	Pleased

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash Kink Meme 2020, for the prompt "crossdressing/genderplay of some kind, subby masc!Catra desperate to please Glimmer". Set a year or so post-canon (I guess technically an AU of canon as c/a aren't a couple in this) and also during a vague winter festival just for fun!
> 
> Yes, I did write Catra in a shirt fucking Glimmer in a dress on a table during a party once again and I'm not sorry. I haven't given this much of a proofread because I just want to post this and go to sleep before Christmas day! I hope you like this fic! It ended up slightly long for a one shot, so get a cup of tea and enjoy :)
> 
> Notes: Catra and Glimmer are in an established relationship, you can take it as read that they have agreed on the gist of Catra's fantasy in advance and know each other's boundaries. Catra is referred to with he/him pronouns and as a boy a few times in speech but she/her in the rest of the text. British English.

Catra hesitated outside Glimmer’s door. Would Glimmer see what she was thinking? Did she want her to? Her clothes weren’t so different to her usual formalwear but their cut was revealing. It made her vulnerable, and there was a time when she avoided that at all costs.

But in the months since the war ended, Glimmer had slowly taught Catra that it was okay to be vulnerable. Glimmer had become adept at coaxing out Catra’s real self and holding her emotions in the palm of her hand. It was so soothing to feel safe that Catra often cried with relief while Glimmer tightened her restraints.

It would be okay, Catra reasoned with herself. When Catra half-confessed her desire one night, Glimmer had simply listened thoughtfully. She could trust Glimmer with this. Besides, she might not even notice and Catra could just keep imagining her fantasy in her head where no one could use it against her. Actually, that was probably the safest option, Catra thought as worry crept back in. Maybe she should go and change— 

With a _woosh_ and flash of sparkles, Glimmer appeared in the corridor next to Catra. “Are you going to loiter there all night?” Glimmer smiled at Catra and twirled, showing off her long lilac dress. “What do you think?”

Catra wanted to make a snarky comment about how frivolous this whole evening was, but the words wouldn’t come. She just stared at Glimmer, looking impossibly gorgeous and sparkly in a way Catra could never understand. She already wanted to drop to her knees to worship her. Catra tried to shake the thought; it was too soon to slip into that mindset, Glimmer wasn’t there to catch her. 

To Catra’s relief and embarrassment, Glimmer saw the look on her face and smiled slowly in realisation. “Come on,” she said softly, and kissed Catra without taking her eyes off her, “it looks like you’ve got work to do.”

Glimmer teleported back into her room, leaving Catra alone in the hall. She still hadn’t become used to teleporting, though she suspected that Glimmer was also giving her a moment to collect herself. She was already weak with adrenaline, so she took a few breaths before entering Glimmer’s room with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Ready for the party, princess?” asked Catra. The title was irrelevant these days, but Catra still liked to tease her with the nickname. And secretly – though not so secretly of late – she liked to pretend that she was addressing her superior.

Glimmer’s room in Bright Moon was adorned with glittering decorations of purple, blue, and silver to celebrate the winter festival. The castle was host to a grand public celebration this evening and was decorated even more lavishly. Although Bright Moon technically no longer had a queen, having begun a transition to a fairer system of governance soon after the war ended, Glimmer was still expected to attend.

Glimmer was at her dressing table finishing her makeup. “Nearly!” she said cheerfully. She looked at Catra properly for the first time that evening. She suppressed another knowing smile as she looked her up and down. Catra flushed. She wondered if Glimmer noticed the slightly broader cut of the shoulders of her violet shirt, the low profile of her chest under her most compressing sports bra, or the extra volume of her trousers.

“You look beautiful,” said Catra. It came out more breathy than the suave tone she hoped for.

“Thanks. You look good too, handsome.” Glimmer tilted her head to question if she’d guessed Catra’s feelings correctly. Catra’s blush and caught breath told her the answer. Glimmer turned back to the mirror. “Come here.”

Catra was halfway over to Glimmer before she realised that wasn’t a normal request. It was a command and she’d obeyed it without question. She wanted to break down with gratitude; Glimmer was going to look after her, she was safe. But for now she behaved herself.

Glimmer made Catra wait while she finished applying her mascara before she swivelled around on her chair to inspect her. “You’re too cute,” she said, brushing an admiring hand down the centre of Catra’s chest. “Just the type I’d hoped for to escort me tonight.” She pulled Catra forwards by the waistband so she stood between her parted knees. 

Catra shifted as Glimmer’s fingers began to trace their way down the front of her trousers. Her quick wit always failed her at times like this. “Um, I hope I can satisfy you… uh…” Catra trailed off, unsure how to address her. Sometimes they used ‘my Queen’, but only if they had agreed on it in advance.

Glimmer bit her lip in amusement at Catra’s struggle. “‘Mistress’?”

Catra’s knees weakened. She couldn’t believe she was so lucky, having Glimmer willing to be her mistress. She swallowed, trying to control the urge to thank her – Glimmer didn’t care for grovelling, and Catra wanted to please her. “Mistress,” said Catra, finishing her sentence.

The word seemed to have a similar effect on Glimmer, who sighed contentedly. “I’m sure you’ll do nicely,” she said. She resumed tracing down the centre of Catra’s trousers. “Oh!” Glimmer felt the O-ring of the strap-on harness Catra wore beneath her clothes. “That’s very presumptuous of you.”

Catra’s face burned. “It was just in case! We don’t have to.”

“Did you think you’d just get to fuck me?” said Glimmer calmly. “For what, turning up?”

“No! I just—” Catra tried to step back but Glimmer held onto her waistband.

“Do you think you deserve that?”

“No! I’m sorry!”

“Sh, sh,” soothed Glimmer, stroking Catra’s waist and neatening her shirt. “It’s okay. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Then what…?” asked Catra, confused. She couldn’t bear to displease Glimmer but she didn’t know what she wanted.

“You need to earn it first. Then I’ll consider it.”

Catra immediately dropped to her knees. _Finally._ “Yes, let me earn it! Please,” Catra begged. Glimmer waited impatiently until Catra remembered. “Please, mistress. I’ll do anything you want.” She touched the hem of Glimmer’s dress and looked up for permission.

“So cute…” mused Glimmer. “But I think that can wait.”

“But I can do it,” pleaded Catra.

“I know you can. I have something else in mind for you though. We should go to the party for a while.” Glimmer pushed her chair back and stood up. Catra whined. Glimmer guided Catra up from her knees with a finger under her chin. “Come on, don’t sulk.” Glimmer broke into a grin, dropping her persona. “Hey, do you want to play at being my bodyguard tonight?”

“Yes,” Catra answered without hesitation.

“Yay!” Glimmer’s joy was infectious and Catra smiled back. Glimmer laughed when she saw the way Catra was gazing at her. “You really do look good,” she said, before pulling Catra in to kiss her. Catra kissed her back in a daze and let herself get carried away in the bliss. When she started to get too carried away, kissing Glimmer more deeply and pressing against her, Glimmer pulled back. “So needy,” she admonished, using her assertive tone again.

“Sorry, mistress.”

“Now, I think we should find something to fill these out,” said Glimmer, pulling the crotch of Catra’s trousers out to form a tented peak. She teleported to her window seat, leaving Catra to hurriedly smooth down her trousers. Glimmer pulled out her box of toys from beneath the seat and Catra practically ran over to join her.

“What, now? I thought—”

“Quiet.” Glimmer rummaged around in the box and pulled out a dildo. It was a medium sized one, firm, red, and straight. One of Glimmer’s favourites. “Wear this tonight.”

Catra was confused. “Do you mean later, mistress?”

“No, I mean now. While we’re at the party.”

Catra flushed hot at the idea. “Wouldn’t a softer one be more… appropriate?”

Glimmer glared at her question. She pushed Catra onto the window seat and straddled her, rolling her hips over Catra’s lap. She slid Catra’s hands up her thighs under her dress until Catra could feel that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. Catra whined as her clit pulsed in response. “Which one feels appropriate right now? Soft or hard?”

“H-hard, mistress.”

“Good.” She stood up. “Put it on then.” Catra unfastened her trousers and fumbled around to put the dildo in place in her harness, becoming more turned on at the end result of a prominent cock standing out from her crotch. She looked to Glimmer for what to do next. She gestured for her to stand up and Catra hurried to obey.

To Catra’s surprise, Glimmer knelt before her. She adjusted Catra’s harness so the dildo was angled downwards. She took a lilac satin sash from the waist of her dress and used it to carefully wrap first Catra’s thigh then the dildo, so that it lay flat along Catra’s inner thigh. Glimmer stood up and refastened Catra’s trousers, biting her lip as she did so.

“Give me a twirl.” Catra took a few steps and turned around for Glimmer’s appraisal. The dildo wasn’t too easy to see in her relatively spacious trousers when she stood still and angled herself the right way, but its outline wasn’t quite invisible the rest of the time.

“Won’t people see?” asked Catra.

“It’ll be dark, I think it’ll be fine. Are you okay with this?”

The thick shape seemed to pull more arousal from Catra, like her desire for Glimmer couldn’t be hidden. She loved the feeling. “Yes,” she said decisively. “Yes, mistress.”

Glimmer looked Catra up and down. “You’ll definitely do nicely. Go and wait for me in the corridor.”

Catra went to stand in the corridor, immediately feeling exposed. She became intensely aware of her cock and wondered how she’d make it through the evening. It was already so distracting. From behind Glimmer’s closed door came the sounds of Glimmer teleporting and crashing about her room. Catra thought she heard the _woosh_ of her teleporting at the far end of the corridor at one point. Glimmer emerged from her room a few minutes later, beautiful and ready to be escorted.

* * *

The public halls of Bright Moon were decorated even more extravagantly than the private quarters that Glimmer now lived in. Everything was decorated in sparkling cool tones with a few dashes of pink thrown in here and there. Catra had never seen so many tiny lights. This was Catra’s first time experiencing the winter festival and she let herself get swept up in the celebratory atmosphere.

The castle was full of revellers and the crowd became thicker as they made their way to the heart of the party. Catra still loved parties but she was glad that she was with Glimmer tonight. Most people knew them as an item by now and had generally come to accept the former Horde commander after she had turned her considerable abilities toward rebuilding Etheria.

Glimmer strode on ahead, retaining some of her imperial confidence. Catra dutifully stayed close behind her. She was right, the light was low enough that Catra’s secret shouldn’t be too obvious. Nevertheless, her awareness was continually drawn to it.

Their evening went normally enough, with the two of them, though mainly Glimmer, chatting with people they knew. Catra hovered behind Glimmer’s shoulder when she didn’t know them well, not saying much and playing out her bodyguard role. She stood straighter and taller, making herself more confident in her masculine clothing choices and even beginning to feel proud of the slight bulge in her trousers. Maybe she didn’t mind if anyone caught a glimpse of it after all.

When they were talking with people they knew, Catra behaved more or less as normal, though a part of her kept wishing to return to being quiet and obedient for her mistress. When they were alone in the crowd, Glimmer mostly ignored her, marching around like Catra was of little consequence to her. It left Catra with plenty of time to admire Glimmer’s shape under her dress and think about what she wanted to do with her.

As the night progressed, Catra became ever more aware of her cock, imagining it straining against its confinement as she thought about what she wanted to do with it. She became more vague in her conversation as her frustration rose. Being unable to ask Glimmer if they could leave so she could get on with pleasuring her was both a blessing and a curse. 

Eventually Catra was so turned on that she felt sure that everyone could tell, whether through her distracted answers or seeing the shape in her trousers. She felt embarrassed and strangely proud all at once.

Only Perfuma, who was always very open about her own kinks and keen to share her wisdom with Catra and Glimmer, seemed to notice for certain. When she passed them during a moment alone, her attention caught on Catra. “Oh my, you look very… dashing this evening,” she said, with a playful toss of her hair.

“Thank you,” Glimmer cut in smoothly. “He does, doesn’t he?” She stroked Catra’s arm proudly.

“Oh! I see! Oh, how fun,” said Perfuma, clasping her hands together with delight. She cleared her throat and took on a mock-serious tone. She leaned in to whisper to Glimmer loudly enough for Catra to hear. “I understand,” she said. “They are fun to have around sometimes.” Catra said nothing, knowing she was out of her depth and happy to let them talk about her like this. “Just be careful that he behaves himself. You know what one-track minds they have.”

“I do know,” said Glimmer. She turned to Catra. “You’re not going to be more trouble than you’re worth, are you?”

“No, mis…” Catra looked to Glimmer for confirmation and received a single nod. “No, mistress,” she said quietly, her face burning.

Perfuma giggled. “I’d better let you get on with it. You two have fun tonight!” She disappeared into the crowd.

Catra was left aching by the interaction. Being spoken about like she wasn’t there, like Glimmer owned her, like she was just a horny boy who couldn’t control himself… Like she was nothing more than the hard cock that pressed against her thigh, just impulse and need… 

“Catra? Catra?” Glimmer’s hands were on her shoulders, her arms creating a closed space to hold Catra in. “Are you okay?” Catra nodded, unable to speak. Glimmer frowned. She needed Catra to say it out loud.

Catra took a few breaths to calm down until she had her wits about her again. “Yes, I’m okay.” Her head was still swimming but she could see through the haze for now.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No, please…”

“Do you want to keep going?”

“Yes.”

“Can you keep going?”

“I think so.”

“Okay. Not for much longer, I think. I’ll look after you.” Glimmer smiled encouragingly. “You’re doing really well.”

“I am?”

“Yeah. I’m proud of you.” Glimmer kissed Catra on the cheek. “Are you ready to go back to work?”

“Yes,” said Catra, trying not to sound too desperate.

Glimmer let go of Catra’s shoulders and took a moment to look Catra hungrily up and down, her gaze lingering on the slight bulge at her crotch. Then she held herself taller. “Come along then,” she said haughtily. She walked off, correctly expecting Catra to trot obediently along behind her.

Catra didn’t know the people Glimmer spoke to for the next while, so she could get away with giving minimal responses while she hovered behind Glimmer’s shoulder. It was just as well, since Catra could barely focus on anything but the throbbing between her legs. All her awareness was with the thick length, the outward manifestation of her arousal. Perfuma had been right; sex was all she could think about.

While Glimmer laughed and sipped her drink, Catra could only think about fucking her. All they’d need was a dark corner for Catra to get into Glimmer’s dress, fumble herself free, and rut into her. She was so turned on that she was sure it would only take a few seconds to come between Glimmer’s thighs. Catra was disgusted with herself for thinking like this among all these people, but the shame only made it worse.

Glimmer glanced back at her and Catra flinched. Glimmer couldn’t know how selfish Catra’s thoughts were, with so little regard for her mistress’s needs, but Catra was too ashamed to look her in the eye. Glimmer made her excuses to the people she was talking to and headed towards the edge of the room. “I need some air,” she announced. Catra followed, hoping that she was still in her good graces.

Glimmer went out to one of the balconies off the main room and leaned on the parapet. The winter air shocked Catra back to her senses. She stayed by the doorway back to the main room, dutifully playing her role of guarding Glimmer and trying not to think about taking her from behind over the parapet. Surely Glimmer was leaning over so far on purpose, she was practically presenting herself to Catra. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” said Glimmer.

“Yes, mistress.” It was quiet out here, with the sounds from the party being quickly lost to the snowy landscape.

“Come here.”

Catra joined Glimmer at the edge of the balcony. Glimmer sat on the parapet with her back to the dark lake below them. Twinkling lights lit her up from below. “I’ve always thought it was romantic out here, don’t you think?”

“If you say so, mistress.”

Glimmer sighed and swung her legs. She leaned back to look at the moons hanging above the castle, then slipped and fell backwards. Catra rushed to catch her. As she pulled her back up, Glimmer warped her arms around Catra. “Aw, I knew you’d save me,” she said with a dreamy smile, not quite able to stay in character enough to avoid giggling at herself.

“Of course, mistress.”

Catra now stood between Glimmer’s legs and Glimmer shifted slightly. She frowned and shifted around again, then gave an appalled gasp as she felt the hardness between Catra’s legs. “What’s that?” she asked angrily.

Catra tried to back away but Glimmer caught hold of her shirt. “Nothing,” she said, trying to angle herself so Glimmer couldn’t feel it.

“It didn’t feel like nothing.” Glimmer reached down to stroke Catra’s cock through her trousers. Catra couldn’t help but moan at the thought of her cock in Glimmer’s hand. “Have you been thinking with your dick all night?”

“No, I—”

Glimmer pressed her body against Catra’s. “Did you think this would be an easy job, so you could spend your time imagining fucking me?” Glimmer leaned back and pulled Catra closer between her legs. “Like this? Hm?”

From inside the party, it would look like they were in the middle of a public display of affection that was mostly decent enough, if a bit amourous. But Catra knew that her cock was so close to Glimmer’s uncovered pussy that she couldn’t answer with the effort of holding herself back; all she wanted to do was to be inside her, even if that meant fucking Glimmer in front of everyone. She couldn’t stop her hips from twitching towards her.

Glimmer pushed her away with the disgust she deserved. “You’re no use to me like this. Go back to my room and sort yourself out.”

* * *

Catra barely remembered the walk back to Glimmer’s room, other than that it was uncomfortable. When she reached the empty room, the main lights were off but it was lit with hundreds of tiny white and blue lights that were part of the festive decorations. The calm and magical atmosphere once more helped to bring Catra down a few steps from the mentally flooded state she was in.

As well as the lighting change, the dressing table has been hastily cleared of its bottles and brushes, which lay in a basket beside it. The box of toys had been put back under the window seat and the blinds were drawn. Catra assumed this was what Glimmer had been doing while she waited for her outside the door on their way out.

Catra sat by the window and wondered what to do. Even though she had calmed down a bit, she was still unbearably wound up. She was swollen, aching, and frustrated. She wanted to please Glimmer, and she had failed at that so far. Remembering Glimmer’s disgust made Catra throb again. All she wanted was to worship her mistress but her base desires made her weak and helpless.

Was she supposed to jerk off and go back to the party, with Glimmer knowing what she’d done and reminding her how despicable she was for the rest of the evening? The thought was appealing. Glimmer sometimes made Catra get herself off when she’d displeased her. But those times she’d either make Catra narrate her most intimate thoughts while she watched her masturbate or allowed her the humiliating consolation of grinding against Glimmer’s thigh until she came. Did Glimmer want her to do it alone this time? After the repeated highs and comedowns of the evening, Catra just wanted Glimmer to tell her what to do.

The idea wouldn’t leave her so she unfastened her trousers and stroked the turned down base of her cock experimentally. It would feel so good to hold it in her hand. She removed the repurposed sash that held it down and shuffled everything around until it stood proud. The sight alone was wonderful, all her desire out in the open. She stroked it a few times, just to see how it felt. She wouldn’t come just yet in case that wasn’t what Glimmer wanted.

The pressure on the throbbing beneath the base as she stroked it was almost too much. Just a few more strokes, thought Catra, then I’ll stop. But she underestimated the effects of being turned on repeatedly all evening and those strokes were enough to get Catra dangerously close. Stop it, she told herself as she tugged it faster, don’t let yourself come, Glimmer will be so disappointed. Another part of her compelled her to continue, convincing her that coming was the only thing that mattered now, just a few more seconds and she’d be free.

There was a knock at the door. Catra froze. “Are you decent?” called Glimmer from the other side of the door.

“Uh— Just a second!” She shoved her cock back into her trousers and did the fastening up over it just as Glimmer entered the room. She took one look at Catra trying to look innocent and raised her eyebrows.

Glimmer teleported over. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Catra leaned forward to hide the bulge in her trousers. “I’m so sorry, mistress.”

“Stand when you talk to me.”

“I— I don’t want to, mistress.”

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to. Get up.”

Reluctantly, Catra stood. Now that it was no longer tucked and tied down her thigh, her erection stood out prominently in the crotch of her trousers. Catra was mortified. She wished she could disappear. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please…” she muttered, realising how far wrong she’d gone. Surely her mistress would want nothing to do with her now.

“Sh, it’s okay. I should have known you couldn’t control yourself. That’s my job.” Glimmer tidied a few strands of Catra’s hair. “I’m here now though.”

Catra almost collapsed to her knees with relief. “Thank you, mistress, thank you—”

“Quiet.” Glimmer ran her hands down Catra’s arms, tracing her muscles. “What shall I do with you now though? You’re not fit to be my guard, but perhaps I can still get some use out of you. I did hire you to perform a service after all.”

“Please, anything.”

Glimmer grabbed Catra’s cock through her trousers. “Since this is all you can think with tonight, this is what you can service me with.” 

Catra nodded urgently. “Thank you, mistress.”

“You’re doing great. Are you okay to keep going?”

“Yes. _Please.”_

Glimmer gave her a genuine smile, then turned stern once more. “Right, that’s enough. You still have a job to finish. Ready?” 

“Yes, mistress.”

Glimmer hooked a finger between the buttons of Catra's shirt and led her to the dressing table. She sat on the table and pulled Catra between her legs so that her erection rubbed against her through the layers of their clothes. She produced a bottle of lube from the table drawer and unfastened Catra’s trousers to take out her cock. Using a generous amount of lube, she began stroking it possessively, daring Catra to try anything. Catra trembled as she watched, desperate not to do anything she wasn’t allowed to.

“Tell me what you’ve been imagining this evening,” said Glimmer. Catra hesitated, not wanting to incur her mistress’s wrath. “It’s okay, I want to hear it. I want to know exactly what a weak boy you are.”

“I wanted to fuck you over the balcony,” Catra forced herself to say. Glimmer smiled, but waited to hear more. “I imagined pushing your dress up and taking you from behind, where anyone could see us.” Glimmer sighed happily at that, continuing to stroke Catra’s cock. Streaks of lube messed up the front of her dress and Catra felt dirty for spoiling it with her lust. “I wanted to take you away and fuck you against a wall, in some dark corner, anywhere. I was thinking about it all evening”. Confessing felt like opening her soul, painful but cathartic.

“How did you want to fuck me?” asked Glimmer, a little breathless. With her free hand she pulled her dress up around her thighs so that Catra’s cock was right by her cunt as she stroked it.

“Fast. I just— nnh…” Catra braced her hands on the table and tried not to scratch it while Glimmer leaned back invitingly. She moved Catra’s cock so that it was at the entrance to her pussy; there was nothing but Catra’s desire to please Glimmer preventing her from pushing in and acting on the scenario she described. “I’m sorry… I just wanted to fuck you as fast as I could until I came inside you.” Glimmer moved so the head of Catra’s cock was almost inside her and watched Catra straining to hold back.

“You know that’s not what’s going to happen now?”

“Yes. F— Yes, mistress.”

“You’re going to use that pretty cock of yours to fuck me how I want, correct?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“You’re not going to come until I let you, correct?”

“Ah—” Catra winced. “Y-yes, mistress.”

“Good boy. Then proceed. _Slowly.”_

Glimmer’s soft moan as Catra entered her was enough to make her forget all about any selfish earlier imaginings. This – making Glimmer moan like that, doing anything she could to please her – was all she wanted. She was mesmerised by Glimmer’s reactions while she slowly pushed deeper, gentle gasps and flutters as Catra filled her.

Glimmer gave a satisfied sigh once Catra was fully inside her. “Stay— _Ohh…_ Stay there for a second,” said Glimmer, trying to keep her composure. She hummed happily as she shifted around on Catra’s cock, making Catra bite back a moan. “Fuck, you feel good.” Glimmer kissed Catra. She was open and inviting to encourage Catra to kiss her back deeply, letting her be as enthusiastic as she wanted. 

It was a test, and Catra knew it. Though she ached with a renewed instinct to take what she could between her legs, she thought of how pleased Glimmer would be with her for being obedient and managed to keep her hips steady. “Very good,” said Glimmer, pulling back. “I think I can trust you to behave. Let’s see what you can do with this thing then.”

Catra’s heart leapt at the chance to prove herself. She withdrew almost the full length of her cock then slid it back in, a bit faster than before. She watched for any change in Glimmer’s expression to see if she liked it. Glimmer’s eyes were bright with amusement but she didn’t react beyond a slight smile. Catra tried again. Glimmer’s body shifted in time with Catra’s before she could hide it, but then she just leaned back on her hands.

“Show me what you wanted to do to me,” said Glimmer. Catra hesitated. “Go on. That’s what I’ve been thinking about all evening too.”

That gave Catra enough of a thrill to take hold of Glimmer’s hips and thrust into her more forcefully. Now that she had permission, Catra went faster each time until she had to grab the far edge of the dressing table with one hand for extra leverage, tipping Glimmer slightly backwards in the process and making her laugh in delight. Catra made a point of pulling out as far as possible so that she could slide the maximum length of her cock into Glimmer again with each thrust, making her gasp each time. She focused on Glimmer’s response rather than letting herself be carried away in her own pleasure – she wasn’t allowed to come yet, after all – and Glimmer’s descent into moans was ample reward for her efforts.

“How’s that, mistress?” asked Catra, out of breath but remembering her place.

“Good— _Ah!_ Good, you’re so good,” said Glimmer, with more affection than condescension. She tried to bring back her commanding tone a few times but it was lost to her own cries as Catra thrust into her. Catra practically glowed with pride that she could make her feel this way. Eventually Glimmer just managed to say _“Faster”_ between gasps.

Catra was more than happy to obey. She fucked Glimmer as hard and fast as she could, living out the scenes she had imagined all evening but now in the knowledge that this was exactly what Glimmer wanted too. Glimmer held onto Catra and the table so she could push back in time with her, both of them breathless in their pursuit. 

Everything became wonderfully undignified, with Catra’s trousers slipping to her knees and Glimmer’s dress straps falling down her shoulders. The table banged against the wall behind and at one point the bottle of lube fell to the floor, making them both laugh briefly before falling right back into their frantic fucking. 

Catra began to lose her focus as her arousal spiked; she was in danger of forgetting that Glimmer was her priority. She whined as she tried to control herself and looked to Glimmer for guidance. Glimmer saw her through her own haze of arousal and was there to calm her. “Sh, sh,” she soothed, slowing her own movements so Catra would follow. “Good boy, that’s it.” Catra was almost lightheaded at the thought of all her impulses being under Glimmer’s control as she slowed down, a strange mix of excitement and peace.

When Catra had settled into a slow rhythm, more upright as she held Glimmer’s hips and watched her nodding in encouragement, Glimmer leaned back on one hand and moved the fabric of her long dress out of the way with the other. “Keep that up, okay?” she said. Catra nodded. Glimmer began rubbing her own clit as Catra fucked her. She maintained eye contact with Catra to make sure she kept her pace steady.

Catra watched in wonder as Glimmer moaned, with a gasp of pleasure each time Catra filled her again. She concentrated hard on going slowly, even as the throbbing between her own legs cried out for speed and friction. She was proud of herself for not giving into it. Glimmer trembled and rubbed harder, smiling at Catra’s serious expression. “You’re so”—Glimmer tensed—“so good to me.”

“Of course, mistress. I’ll do anything for you.”

Glimmer breathed _“Fuck…”_ as her eyes fluttered shut. She was beautiful as she came. She gave a single cry and almost froze for a moment, her mouth open and silent. Catra kept moving slowly in and out of her throughout, marvelling at the way Glimmer’s mouth widened every time. Glimmer melted into soft gasps and looked into Catra’s eyes while she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

Catra could hardly believe this was an experience she was allowed to see, let alone give to Glimmer. She slowed down as Glimmer calmed and stopped with her cock fully inside. Glimmer was cuddly in her afterglow, wrapping her legs around Catra and reaching up to stroke her hair.

“You did so well,” said Glimmer, sighing. “Clever boy. I knew you’d be good for something.” Catra only mewled in reply, caught between ecstasy at pleasing her mistress and the now unbearable frustration of her own arousal. “I think you’ve earned some reward. Is this going to work for you?” asked Glimmer, angling herself so that Catra could rut into her again.

As much as Catra would have liked to, the evening’s activities had left her both agonisingly turned on but slightly numbed by the positioning of her cock against her. She shook her head. Catra almost dropped into despair after her high – she couldn’t find the words to tell Glimmer how to get her off and she didn’t know what else to do. “Don’t worry,” said Glimmer, “I’ll look after you.”

Glimmer shifted so that Catra could pull out of her. The sight of her cock standing proud between her legs and now creamy with Glimmer’s slick made Catra feel even weaker. Glimmer arranged them so that Catra’s cock lay where her thigh met her belly, getting slick all over her skin and dress, and loosened the harness slightly. She slipped her hand under the harness to feel Catra’s swollen and slick-covered clit with her fingertips. Catra almost buckled at the touch.

“Wow, you liked that, huh?” Glimmer ran her fingertips up and down on either side of Catra’s clit. Catra’s cock slid against her thigh as she did so. “It’s okay, you can come now. Let me see you.” Catra’s mind began to go blank as Glimmer stroked her. It only took a second before she came hard on her. Catra was vaguely aware of crying out loudly before her mind went completely blank except for the fire that tore through her. For a few moments she was broken into a thousand pieces, all safely held by Glimmer. 

When Catra came back to her senses, Glimmer was stroking and reassuring her. Catra was shaking and a familiar sob escaped her before she dissolved into tears. Glimmer continued her soothing as she swiftly removed Catra’s harness, shirt, and bra, then her own dress while she kept holding Catra as best she could. She jumped down from the table and got Catra to step out of her harness and trousers.

“I’m here, Catra, I’ve got you,” said Glimmer, embracing Catra’s naked form with her own until her sobbing subsided. “Come on, we can go in here.” She led her a few steps away into her walk-in closet. Hot water pipes ran along its walls and made it warm, so Catra had taken to hiding in the safe enclosed space whenever she felt lost and scared at the start of her time in Bright Moon. Tonight it was lit by a few sparkling lights pulled under the door from the main room. A blanket from Glimmer’s bed lined the floor.

She brought Catra down to the floor and wrapped them both in the blanket. She kept comforting Catra while she encouraged her to drink some water and eat some purloined snacks until her shaking stopped. She held Catra in her arms in the cosy space and Catra felt so soft and blissed out that she wanted to stay here forever.

Eventually they had both come down enough to return to simply cuddling as usual. “You’re so good to me,” said Catra. “That was amazing.” Glimmer smiled, tired but happy. “Is it like that every year?” asked Catra cheekily.

Glimmer laughed. “Maybe we can make it a tradition.”

“I love you,” said Catra, surprising herself.

Glimmer cuddled her closer. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'd love to hear about it if you did, or kudos are of course very welcome :)


End file.
